The Cartoon Summoner
by Xero Tenshi
Summary: Naruto finds a odd scroll in a old under ground home
1. Chapter 1

In the forest that surrounds the hidden leaf village known as Konoha we see a six year old boy running for his life. "get the demon" we could hear from the mob of people.

'I need to find a place to hide' said the boy.

He ran for what seem like hours when he trip and fell into a hole "shit!" he yelled as he fell and hit bottom hard. The people chasing him didn't see him fell into the hole so they went back into the village. Inside the hole the boy started to get up "that hurt" he said as he looks up.

Trying to climb back up but he couldn't get a good grip so his only choice was to walk down the dark tunnel. As he makes his way through the tunnel he comes a cross a large metal door Naruto reach up to touch the door but it just falls over pushing a lot of dust into the air he cough a bit before walking further into the room that was there. "what is this place" he ask himself.

After looking around the room he notice a light flicking from another room walking in he sees a bed a TV and a dresser but what was off was that there was a large scroll sitting on top of the dresser in a nice glass case. Just as he was walking up to the scroll the TV turn on and a person appears on the screen this person was a man about seventy "hello if someone is watching this then they have found my under ground home i have built this place in case of something big happen anyway i have made a summoning scroll but not with any of the animals the ninjas used this scroll summons people from another world but not just any world but cartoon world i have set up special seal that will summon one of my favorite summons to you but only if you are unable to summon it is on top of the dresser next to the summoning scroll he will appear and tell you more about the scroll and the summoning jutsu and because you have found the scroll it is yours to keep" this person said as the screen went black.

Naruto looks at the scroll and decides to take it the hokage and ask if he could stay here. After garbing the scroll he looks at a piece of paper with a odd drawing on it "this must be the seal he was talking about" Naruto said as grab the paper.

Just as Naruto touch the paper the seal glowed and faded till it disappears "it's gone" he said till he seen a something glowed on his left arm he looks to see that the seal had appeared there.

Naruto just thought it was part of the seal he strap the scroll on his back and started to fine a way out. After a while he had finally find some stairs up climbing the stairs he opens a door he sees that he was back in the village near the park he closes the door and started to make his way to the hokage's tower but on his way "there he is" was heard.

He looks back in fear and started running with the mob not that far behind. Naruto turn down a ally but sadly it was a dead end "shit" Naruto said as he turn to see the mob of people.

"well look it here the demon all alone and it looks like it stole something we should punish it and give that scroll to the Uchiha" said one of the civilians said.

"no stay back" Naruto said as he back up to the wall.

"looks like the demon is afraid of us" the person said as they get closer.

Just as they took another step the seal on Naruto's arm begins to glow as that happen a puff of dark purple smoke appears in between the mob and Naruto then they everyone hears a voice from the smoke "I'm the terror that flaps in the night!"

* * *

this was just a idea that pop in my head


	2. Chapter 2

The villagers were looking at the puff of smoke from within they can hear a voice on the in side "I am the terror that flaps in night" the voice said.

Hearing the voice the villagers started to back away when the voice started to talk again "I am the chill that runs down your spine" everyone just got that chill.

The smoke started to clear the person within the smoke comes into view turns out that it wasn't human it was a duck but not just any duck it was "I am Darkwing Duck!" he said.

After that the villagers started to laugh the whole time it was just some freak of a summon "that's it just some stupid duck" said one of the mob members.

"well this duck just as one thing to tell you guys before I take you down" Darkwing duck said.

"and whats that" said another member of the mob.

Darkwing duck pulls out his gas gun and said "let get dangerous".

the mob started to charge at him but he fires his gun shooting a can of knock out gas taking out the first group of the mob. Running pass them and getting to the last four people the first one swings at him he ducks under and punches him in the gut fallowing up with a upper cut knocking him out. the second and third guy both charged at him Darkwing jumps up causing the two to slam into each other taking both out. the last guy pulls out a dagger and started to slash at him Darkwing dodged the slash and aims his gun at the guy again thinking it was another gas can he covers his mouth and charged at him smirking he pulls the trigger and a boxing glove shot out and hits the man in the face knocking him out after taking some rope and tying the people up and walks up to Naruto.

"you ok kid" ask Darkwing.

"yeah thanks for saving me who are you" Naruto ask.

"I am call Darkwing Duck where I am from I'm a hero" he said.

"do you have super powers" Naruto ask child like.

"we can talk later but first what is your name and who is in charge of this place" Darkwing ask,

"mine name is Naruto Uzmaki and the hokage is in charge" he said.

"ok then come with me" he said.

Darkwing and Naruto walking down the street to the hokage tower they walk into the his office "hello Naruto what are you doing here this late and who is your friend" the Third ask.

"I am Darkwing Duck Naruto here sign a contact for the cartoon contact" he said.

"what are cartoons doesn't sound like anything I heard" the Sarutobi said.

"well there is another world call toon world within this world there are many different type of toons they look like something like me or look like normal humans" Darkwing said.

"what will he gain from this contract" he ask.

"well there are many different types of toons some would teach him fighting styles or weapons or some kind of gifts and stuff" Darkwing said.

"so what will happen now" Naruto ask.

"simple you will sign the contract and rest tomorrow we will train" Darkwing said.

Naruto took the scroll and signed after that it disappears in a puff of smoke "where did it go" he ask.

"it was given to the scroll holder till you need it later" Darkwing answer.

After that Naruto took Darkwing to his place he went to bed and fell asleep while Darkwing stayed up to to protect him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day as Darkwing duck and Naruto were out in on a training ground Darkwing sits down and started talking "ok Naruto the cartoon contact is different than a normal summon contact as in there is no boss of it there are different groups and types of summons now I already shown you the hand signs and try to summon some one".

Naruto nodded and did the hand signs and yelled "summoning jutsu!" as he slammed his hands onto the ground a puff of smoke appears.

When it clears there stands a small mouse but this was no normal mouse it was standing on two legs and appears to be dress up like Sherlock Holmes after dusting himself off he looks up and sees Naruto and Dark Wing "well it looks like we have a new summoner what is your name" he said.

"my name is Naruto Uzumaki but how did you now I was the summoner" Naruto ask.

Before the mouse could say anything Darkwing started talking "don't ask him questions Naruto other wise he will go on a long winded speech on how he knows and he will use the biggest words he knows to show off how smart he is".

"find then the names Basil also knows as Basil of Baker Street" he said.

"not to sound mean or anything but how useful are you do you have any powers or anything like DW here" Naruto ask.

"no but I am a great detective and I may be small but I can gather clues and information on almost anything you need if given time" Basil said.

"that's really cool want me send you back home now" he ask.

"no I think I will stay and gather some information about this place to see if there is anything to use to help you out I will come back in a few hours" Basil said as he runs off.

"ok now that he is gone try again but add more chakra to it" Dark Wing said.

Naruto did the hand signs again and slam his hands down this time a bigger puff of smoke appears and it clears there stands a boy around the age of twelve wearing monks clothes he was bald he also has blue arrow tattoos on his head and arms. The boy smiles and said "well it appears we have a new summoner".

"yes avatar Aang this here is Naruto Uzumaki I was just having him summon some toons to get to know some and find out if anyone want to help train him" Dark Wing said,

Aang nods and said "ok Naruto I will be teaching you the art of bending but first I need to know what element you are connected to"

He walks up to Naruto and place a hand on his head then close his eyes after that his tattoos glows they fade and Aang said "you're a airbender just like me"

Naruto smiles and was then shown the basic of the airbending form and was told to go practice while he talk to Darkwing "he as a lot more power than he even knows" Aang said.

"I thought as much to be able to summon anything bigger than Basil was great but to be able to summon you and have enough energy to start training right afterward is nothing but amazing" Darkwing said.

"so Basil is here as well where is he" ask Aang.

"you know him he is off some where sticking his nose where it doesn't belong" Darkwing said.

"well you are one to talk" said Aang.

Darkwing just glare at him after a few hours as passed he said "any way I think its time for him to head home now but I need to head back home as well"

Naruto with Aang and Darkwing went to Naruto's home the Aang give him some scrolls for airbending then disappears. Naruto I think you need to summon one more time I need to head home but I think you should summon someone to look out for you" he said as Naruto nodded and did the hand signs.

"summoning jutsu!" Naruto yelled there was a puff of smoke and what appears to be a dog looking around thinking on how he got here till he notice Darkwing.

"oh hey DW what are you doing here" the dog ask.

"he can talk" Naruto said.

"of course I can talk what you never seen a talking dog before" he ask.

"well no" he said back.

"ok enough of this look this here is Naruto he has sign the contact to summon us" Darkwing said,

"oh well then hello the names Charlie B Barkin at you survive" he said.

"yeah well any way Naruto this may pains me to say it but listen to what Charlie teaches you he may not seem like much but this dog here is a master at scams give him time and he well get you all the money you would need just don't ask how he gets it but other than that his skills will help you with your ninja life style" Darkwing said as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"ok don't worry about a thing good old Charlie is here to help you out" he said.

"thanks you but I should really get to bed good night Charlie" Naruto said.

"yeah good night kid" Charlie said


End file.
